1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of displaying a shot image on a car reverse video system.
2. Related Art
Car has gradually become the major transportation means, and as the rapid progress of the car industry, the mass has increasingly higher requirements on the driving safety and comfortableness. The requirements, especially for the driving safety, for example, safety belt, safety air bag, lane departure warning (LDW) system, reverse radar, and other patents for car have been proposed one after another, so as to ensure the driving safety. Generally, rear view mirrors are disposed on the left and right sides of the car and in front of the driver's seat, and provided for the driver to view the circumstance behind the car, thereby reducing the possibility of being crashed externally. In addition, in some cars, a rear ground mirror is further disposed at the back of the car (for example, above a spoiler), which is provided for the driver to directly view the situation within one meter from the ground at the rear end of the car. However, practically, because of the visual field problem of the reflecting mirrors and the rear view mirrors, the visual field information still includes visual field dead angle/blind spot region. Therefore, the car reverse radar technique has been increasingly developed to solve the problem of the visual field dead angle/blind spot region, in which a reverse radar system sends out a signal, and once the reverse radar system receives a signal reflected back due to encountering an obstacle, a warning sound is generated. However, the position where the reverse radar is mounted and the angle for sending the signal by the reverse radar may also have the dead angle problem. For example, when the position of the obstacle is lower than a preset critical point, the reverse radar system cannot receive a reflected signal, such that it cannot detect the obstacle. In addition, the reverse radar system only informs the driver with warning sound, but cannot show the real situation behind the car in real time.
In recent years, a car reverse video system used for shooting the scene behind the car when the car is reversed has been developed. Through the car reverse video system, the traffic situation behind the car is shown in real time (for example, which kind of obstacle behind the car can be determined), and the driver may reverse the car while directly watching the real images behind the car. In usage, the car reverse video system also has the dead angle problem, since the shooting angle is not wide enough. Currently, one way of solving the dead angle problem when shooting images by the car reverse video system is to use a movable lens to dynamically calibrate the shooting angle. When the obstacle is relatively far away from the back of the car, the shooting viewing angle is relative horizontal. When the obstacle is relatively close to the back of the car, the shooting viewing angle is adjusted downwards, such that the viewing angle is made to be close to the back of the car, and thus, the driver is made to have a distinct sense of distance. However, the movable shooting lens device has a higher cost and a higher damaging probability than that of the fixed lens.